


reckoning

by scrybles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrybles/pseuds/scrybles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even in death jackson won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not use this as a jumping point for a far longer, and much more miserable fic. only time will tell.

Lydia on top of him is a terror and a dream, everything he’d ever wanted but nothing like he’d imagined, her nails digging into his shoulders as he fucks into her, rough and needy, whining. Her hair spills down and down, runs over her skin like streams of wine and blood and liquid fire, and down in his chest, Stiles burns. Grabs at Lydia’s hips with an unsteady grip, feels his eyes welling up and his soul soaked and drowning, and everything becomes chest binding, tight, as Lydia’s thighs squeeze his hips and she bears down on him crying out. And Stiles is climbing, and he’s dying, and all he sees is green, like a gaze cutting through his heart, strangling him.   
  
Later, when Lydia is lying next to him, air ice-cold against his naked, prone form, Stiles wipes at his cheeks. And it’s like Jackson is there, between them, above them, lips against Stiles’ ear, whispering things of loss, and love, and nothing Stiles will ever have. “He.” Stiles wants to cry. “He cared about you. He always did.”   
  
“He didn’t love me,” Lydia says after a moment. “Jackson didn’t love anyone.” And Stiles feels like all his words have been stolen.


End file.
